It's a Wonderful Life: What Happened to Pa Bailey and Potter
by jbhendu
Summary: Ever wonder why George Bailey's Dad and Mr. Potter were not mentioned in the alternate timeline Clarence shows him? This story solves that, as George learns one more lesson from his Guardian Angel and his Dad.


George ran from the mob at the library as gunshots flew over his head. He screamed for the strange little man who had brought him to this place, that George thought truly was Hell.

"Clarence! Clarence! Help me!"

George turned a corner and ran down an empty dark alley. A single light lit up a doorway. George knew where he was at, the bank. Potter's bank. There was a 2x4 to George's right. He grabbed it and said aloud.

"If I'm stuck in this place, a nobody with no wife, no kids, no family, no friends, and no purpose, the least I should do is see that no good, lousy, evl crook Potter draw his last breath!"

As George walked towards the door, Clarence appeared out of thin air and blocked him from proceeding.

"Clarence! Get out of my way!"

"What are you going to do George?"

"I'm going to take this board and beat that no good son of a bitch Potter to death!"

"You can't do that George."

"Why? Are you going to stop me?"

"No. But you are too late. Potter is already dead."

"He is?"

"Someone else beat you to him."

George threw the 2x4 across the alley.

"How? When?"

"A long time ago."

"Take me there. I want to see it. I want to see that miserable asshole die! He did this! He's taken everything and everyone away from me and I want to see him die!"

"Okay George, but you're not going to like this either."

Clarence snapped his finger and the door opened. The two men walked into Potter's bank.

"It's 1928 George."

"The year my Father died."

"Yes."

George heard two familiar voices arguing. It was his father and that bastard Potter. He ran into Potter's office.

"I've fought you for years and years Potter, and I'm tired. I'm not well and I haven't been since my boy Harry died. I can't do it anymore."

"So you've finally come to sell me that worthless business of yours?"

Potter laughed was so evil it sent chills down everyone's spine. What happened next sent those chills back the other way. Mr. Bailey pulled a gun out of his jacket and pointed it at Potter. Shaking, with tears in his eyes, Mr. Bailey lamented:

"You are a miserable asshole, Potter and you have ran me and mine down for years. You have taken everything and everyone I love away from me! You have destroyed this town and turned it into Hell on Earth!"

George rushed to the side of the man that was his father in another world.

"Dad don't do this! It's murder! You'll go to prison, or worse be killed yourself!"

Clarence spoke up.

"George you were ready to do the same thing not a minute ago. Besides you can't stop this. They can't see us. They don't even know we are here! I keep telling you. Your life had a purpose. Chief among them was for your father's sake. He loved you and he loved Harry! Without you both his life had no purpose. No reason!"

Clarence disappeared. Unmoved by the emotional Mr. Bailey, Potter retorted.

"What are you going to do Bailey? Shoot me?! You don't have the guts!"

"I'll show you what I have Potter! I'm going to send you to Hell where you belong!"

"You don't have it in you. You never did! That's why I always win Bailey! Because I have the guts to do what is necessary to be number one! You'll always be number two! Because you're a gutless, spineless, loser!"

Mr. Bailey closed his eyes and fired his gun. The bullet struck Potter in cold black heart killing him instantly. Mr. Bailey dropped the gun to the ground and fell to his knees. He began gasping for air and he clutched his chest in pain. He fell to the ground still gasping for air. George rushed to his side and grabbed for his hand. Mr. Bailey spoke out in a grave whisper.

"G- G- George!"

"Dad. Pop. You know me?"

"Y-y-you have, have, have...A wonderful life! D-d-d-d-don't waste it! Live it! Enjoy it!"

With that, Mr. Bailey expired in George's arms. George ran out of the bank.

"The bridge! I've got to get back to the bridge!"

George ran towards the bridge yelling for Clarence.


End file.
